


Mistletoe Kisses

by KingColeQueenLili



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Mistletoe, Opposites Attract, Strangers to Lovers, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingColeQueenLili/pseuds/KingColeQueenLili
Summary: When Betty gets dragged to a Christmas party by her best friend, she doesn’t expect the night to get that exciting.





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartunsettledsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunsettledsoul/gifts).



> Thanks to my amazing beta. This is for Heartunsettledsoul. I hope you like it. 
> 
> If you guys enjoyed it leave a comment x

Betty shivered as she walked through the snow alongside her best friend, Veronica. They were invited to a Christmas dorm party. Betty normally didn’t attend parties, but her best friend boyfriend, Archie, who was also one of the hosts, insisted on her coming as well.

 

So there she was, walking through the cold, snowflakes decorating her blonde locks and shivering because her raven haired friend convinced her to wear stockings instead of tights under her skirt.

 

“C’mon B, Christmas tradition says you hang your  _ stockings _ , not your tights, on the chimney. So it’ll be like a little Christmas pun.” She had said, not listening to Betty’s arguments about weather and the fact that you don’t hang thigh high sheer stockings on the chimney.

 

She knew she would regret this the moment she saw Archie, Reggie and Veronica plan the party.

 

~~~~~~~

 

_ Betty came home to Reggie screaming “It ain’t a real christmas without some spiked Nog!!!” _

 

_ Archie gave him a bro fist and Veronica seemed to scribble the suggestion down. The three of them were in the middle of planning a dorm party for Christmas. Since the two boys would probably set their dorm on fire without Veronicas help, the raven haired girl had volunteered immediately. Betty wasn’t much of a party girl, she would rather keep to herself and read a book, cuddled up in a soft blanket.  _

 

_ Veronica and Betty weren’t living in the dorm. Daddy Lodge had gladly bought his daughter a penthouse apartment near Columbia University, so she wouldn’t have to live in a dorm. When Veronica had told Betty about it, she’d practically carried Betty’s stuff into the apartment before she could reply.  _

 

_ Betty wondered why her raven haired best friend didn’t ask Archie, her boyfriend, to move in with her, but she didn’t ask knowing V would have her reasons. This was their second Christmas in New York and Betty decorated the apartment from top to bottom, even buying the biggest Christmas tree she could find. It smelled like cinnamon and gingerbread, due to Betty’s constant baking. _

 

_ She went straight to the shower, ignoring Reggie’s yelling, leaving the three to themselves again. Betty stripped her many  layers of sweaters, leggings, jeans e.g. off and turned the hot water on. They had a luxury rain shower, which Betty loved a lot.  _

 

_ The nearly boiling water relaxed her muscles and she sighed. Her mother had send an email today. When Alice Cooper send her youngest an email, it was because Betty was once again the definition of a disappointing daughter.   _

 

_ Her mother swooned about her two grandchildren and how proud she was of Polly and Jason for managing such a successful, and at the same time stressful life with their twins at such a young age. Betty knew the indirect message was ‘when are you planning on finally finding yourself a proper marriage candidate that is not only successful in his job, but would also be a great father to your children.’  _

 

_ But Betty didn’t want to care about stuff like that now that she was studying. She sure missed the cuddling, the kissing, the fuzzy feeling in her stomach and yes, she even missed the sex.  _

 

_ Her determination to be a successful journalist just didn’t allow any sort of distraction like that at the moment. Well, at least that was what she told herself and anyone who asked about why a beautiful girl like her was single.  _

 

_ The truth was that the right candidate hadn’t stumbled into her just yet and it wasn’t like there was a line of boys waiting for her. That privilege was reserved for her best friend Ronnie. _

 

_ Soaping her body and shampooing her blonde hair, Betty felt acceptable again. She turned the shower off and got dressed into fluffy pajamas, leaving her wet hair down to relax from the tight ponytail she wore all day.  _

 

_ When she left the bathroom, her three friends were still occupied with the party planning. She was about to enter her bedroom when Archie spoke up.  _

 

_ “Betty you coming right? To the party? Ronnie told me about how you spend your days reading and studying. I promise you’ll have fun.”  _

 

_ Betty was about to decline thankfully, but Veronica raised her eyebrow teasingly.  _

 

_ “Annnd maybe you’ll find your knight in shining armour there” She winked. _

 

_ The blonde sighed, knowing V would drag her along anyways.  _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

The walk to the boys’ dorm wasn’t long, but Betty swore the blood circulation had stopped already. 

 

“We’re nearly there B and I promise you’ll thank me once you have those stunning legs wrapped around a man’s waist tonight.” Veronica smirked at the outfit she had picked out for her friend. 

 

With a red off-shoulder sweater and matching sheer stockings that were well hidden under the tight green skirt, V had transformed Betty into a sexy Christmas dream. A freezing sexy Christmas dream. 

 

Rolling her eyes, Betty picked up the pace and mere minutes later they stood in the common room of the boys’ dorm. 

 

The party was already crowded and Betty wondered if her three friends knew who exactly was invited and who was an unwanted guest. Reggie and Archie were nowhere in sight. Veronica said something about searching for them but Betty couldn’t quite hear exactly what she said over the loud music. Now she was standing all alone in between sweaty students of both genders dancing to some dubstep version of a Christmas song. 

 

“You look lost. Here, take some egg yolk, makes you look like you actually belong here.” she heard a male’s voice behind her, sending shivers down her spine. It was dark and husky, but also smooth and alluring. 

 

She turned around. A dark haired man held out a red paper cup with egg yolk to her. Betty bit her lip. He was tall with broad shoulders and a sharp jawline. His full lips were curved into an alluring smirk and his icy blue eyes were looking at her mouth, as if he didn't want to miss a word she was saying. 

 

Betty was hypnotized by his presence and smiled as she took the cup from him. His now free hand pushed away a curl of inky black hair that peeked out from under a dark grey crown shaped beanie. It fitted his whole appearance, red and black Sherpa lined denim jacket, loose hanging suspenders, a flannel wrapped around his hips, he was dark and brooding and she had a feeling that he didn't normally attended these parties, just like herself. 

 

They locked eyes and she took a sip, after thanking him shyly. His hand touched her arm and the electricity she felt from the touch, ignited a heat that made her lower stomach clench. 

 

He seemed to feel it too, because he swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing before speaking up. 

 

“Why don't we go somewhere quieter? I’m Jughead by the way.” his voice and the hand that held her arm, pulling her softly through the crowd, had her hoping and wanting him to pull her into the next broom closet so they could rip each other's clothes off. 

 

Jughead. Even his name fitted the whole brooding weirdo vibe. Betty loved it. 

 

“Jughead” Betty tested the name on her tongue as they came to a stop at the door frame that led to the dorm halls. It sounded good, she liked it. “I’m Betty” she smiled, lost in his eyes once again. 

 

Betty learned that Jughead was an author, majoring in creative writing and knew Archie, because they were room neighbors. He worked at a small bookstore in Williamsburg and spend his free time writing and editing novels as well as reading a lot. The mystery crime genre especially interested him. Betty would’ve married him right there. 

 

Not only was he good looking, she finally understood the term of why opposites attract. He also was a writer, read the same books as her and was highly intelligent for his age or at least that was what she took from the way he spoke. Jughead did seem quite fond of her as well or it was just the alcohol finally flooding her senses. 

 

They smiled at each other and he stepped closer to her, his forehead colliding with a mistletoe that hung above their heads. Betty looked to the mistletoe and back to his lips. 

 

“Well, tradition is tradition. Right?” He said, brushing the plant out of his face. 

 

“How could we not notice?” Betty questioned, more to herself than to him, that she actually didn't see it. 

 

“We were...distracted” 

 

The air got heavier between them, the music drowned out long ago as Betty mouthed a “distracted”. 

 

Their gazes focused on each other's lips and Jughead couldn't hold back anymore, both hands cupping her cheeks and pulling her closer, connecting their lips. They molded against each other like two puzzle pieces. Her stomach felt like she made a thousand backflips. His lips felt soft and welcoming, brushing against hers before pulling away. He let out a sigh and their noses nuzzled. 

 

Betty and Jughead finally opened their eyes and as soon as he saw the fire in her green orbs, his hands moved to her waist and trapped her against the doorframe. Their foreheads touched and he whispered to her. 

 

“I’ve been wanting to do this since the second I saw you coming in. I drank three cups before even building up the courage to talk to you.” 

 

“I’m glad you did.” She whispered against his mouth and tangled her hands under his beanie before reconnecting their lips. 

 

The kiss was sloppier this time, this was the relief of all the tension they had built up this evening. His tongue asked for entrance, which she gladly gave and their tongues danced. She sighed, he made her feel so good with only his kiss. His fingertips massaged the skin under her sweater, creating goosebumps on her smooth skin. They didn't want to pull away, breathing each other in like air. Betty smiled in between their kisses.

 

Veronica was right, she indeed found her knight in knitted grey crown beanie tonight.


End file.
